1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a waterproof connector for a flat cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, for a wiring in a narrow space, a flat plate like flat cable having flexibility is used. In this flat cable, a terminal connected to a mating terminal of a mating connector is connected to a part in which a conductive wire of the flat cable is exposed. A connecting part of such a conductive wire and the terminal needs to be waterproofed. Accordingly, a flat cable waterproof connector having a waterproofing performance is proposed (for instance, see JP-A-2008-171597).
The flat cable waterproof connector disclosed in JP-A-2008-171597 has a waterproof plug provided between a connector housing and the flat cable.